


二十岁

by Ya_aburnee



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_aburnee/pseuds/Ya_aburnee
Summary: *一辆假车别骂了，相对于车可能更像是生物教材。*写完才想起和之前的时间线对不上了，一脸懵逼，就当是满足我的恶趣味，随便看着玩吧。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鹤房汐恩/大平祥生
Kudos: 3





	二十岁

**Author's Note:**

> *一辆假车别骂了，相对于车可能更像是生物教材。  
> *写完才想起和之前的时间线对不上了，一脸懵逼，就当是满足我的恶趣味，随便看着玩吧。

*  
暑假的时候学校组织大家去京都修学旅行，出身在此的大平祥生就被同学们缠着问东问西，大平也笑眯眯地满足大家的各类好奇心，只是在一旁的鹤房汐恩受了苦。大平脸皮薄，他不太喜欢有旁人在的时候与鹤房过分亲昵，所以在有人投来目光时会悄悄把叠在一起的手放开，一天下来鹤房连大平的袖口都没抓住过几次，这让本想借此多和他独处的鹤房有些气馁。

可他鹤房汐恩怎会是止于不甘心的人。于是住宿当晚，鹤房全然不顾木全翔也的反对，理直气壮地闯进了男友的房间，强行把木全赶到了自己的屋子里。不过这次他还算良心发现地把行李和电灯泡一起打包送走，然后再一次霸占了大平祥生和他的床。

玩了一天的两人都有些累，收拾妥当后便熄灯准备睡觉。月光被窗帘彻底锁在了外面，方寸之内成了他们的绝对领域。鹤房把大平抱在怀里，黑暗让他剩余的感官被无限放大，他清楚地感觉到自己被包裹在一股淡淡的奶香里，这是大平的味道。其实更准确些说，这种味道来一款市面上很常见的沐浴液，鹤房却觉得这种味道在大平身上变甜了似的，像儿时记忆中的奶油软糖。大平的额头抵在他的肩窝，呼吸间的气流把鹤房的心口烘得又潮又热，耳边传来小动物轻缓又安详的喘息声，一切的一切都让鹤房开始心猿意马起来。

鹤房的手还是不安分地动了动。最开始他只是隔着睡衣顺着大平的脊线上下揉摸，像是在一根一根数着大平的椎骨骨节，可当走到了睡衣的下摆，鹤房的手就转了个向。他顺着衣服边缘的缝隙探了进去，滑上大平的腰背。他蜷起手指，反手用指背和指节蹭着大平的肌肤。指节间分开又并起，似乎在感受着小动物的绒毛。  
见怀中的人没什么反应，鹤房便放开了胆子，用手掌揉捏起大平腰上的软肉。他的手顺着大平的腰线越来越向上，大平的衣服也被越撩越开，他的后背几乎有一半已经暴露在空气之中。大平再迟钝也反应过来鹤房想要做什么，他一把按住鹤房几近去他胸前作乱的手，对鹤房说道：“还不行。”

鹤房泄气了，他把手从大平衣服中抽出来，帮大平整理好被他掀起的衣角，有点委屈地看着对方：“真的不可以吗，其实...其实我没关系的。”  
“可是我有关系啊”，大平笑着刮了一下鹤房的鼻尖：“再等等吧，十九岁。”

关于男友比自己大这一点，鹤房总觉得像是心脏瓣膜里的一颗豌豆。虽然大平并不是那种会利用年龄差距压制自己的人，相处时大平甚至依赖他更多。想要接吻，想要拥抱，想要挨在一块温存，大平总是对他予取予求。只有在性爱的问题上，大平的原则总是很明确。二十岁，八个月，这是鹤房无法随意跨越的距离，他能做的只有等待，以及故意在接吻时攫取大平的呼吸，看着他眼尾的红晕褪了又起，似乎这样才能熄灭鹤房心中的火苗。

有时鹤房想，是不是只有自己想做想得发疯。大平总是冷静和克制的，每当这时鹤房总有一种大平不会对自己产生欲望的错觉。鹤房很担心，他胡思乱想了很多，其实不因为别的，他最怕大平不喜欢自己。

大平见小男友放开了他，独自转过身去，整个人绷得像一根钢筋在面壁思过。他觉得对方可怜又好玩，他把鹤房揽回怀里面对自己，主动舔开鹤房的唇缝。鹤房的牙齿紧闭着，赌气和送客的意味尤其明显，大平不慌不忙，他按着鹤房平躺在床上，自己则翻身压了上来，他一点一点吸吮着鹤房的唇，摩擦着鹤房的唇壁，舌尖在牙龈上打着转，轻轻描摹鹤房的牙齿形状，那是小兽的坚硬的盾，下一秒就会变成矛。

鹤房最终还是败下阵来，他张开自己迎接大平的全部。从嘴唇，牙齿到上腔的沟渠和柔软的舌头，鹤房凶狠地吻着大平，他想这都是我的，也只能是我的。他一直是个霸道的掠夺者，他想用最野蛮的方式占有对方，几乎要把大平吞入腹中。大平紧贴着鹤房有力的胸膛，他能感受到鹤房的心跳一下下撞击着自己，他招架不住，鼻息中传来讨饶的呜咽，这却更加刺激起鹤房的征服欲。鹤房吮他吮得更凶，空气一点点从他们之间溜走，两人在气温的蒸腾下渐渐融合在一起。  
大平觉得自己的身体里似乎灌满了液体，鹤房只要挤压他，水就从他的眼窝，他的嘴角，从一切可能的地方流下，流的到处都是。伴随着愈加激烈的水声，他的意识浸泡在上下沉浮的海里。

“你快要把我折磨疯了。”鹤房终于放开了大平，说道。  
鹤房心里憋着劲儿，他想，等时间到了，不论在你心里我是怎样，我要让你看见来自深渊的我。

*  
大平祥生觉得鹤房无时无刻不在勾引自己。  
彼时他把自己泡在雾气朦胧的温泉水里，只露出一双漂亮的眼睛和柔软的发顶，看着正在对面和朋友一起打闹着的鹤房想。

鹤房赤裸着上半身，手臂向后支起撑在水池边缘，侧身和旁边的朋友聊天。他的手臂因为用力而隆起的肌肉线条流畅又漂亮，水珠零星几个挂在他的腹肌和腰线上，随着鹤房的动作又顺着皮肤滑下，令大平不禁气血上涌。大平觉得鹤房是他见过的最好看的人，尤其是笑起来，就像现在这样，脸上是温度正好的一掊阳光。他被打湿的发绺贴在前额，眼睛眯起成半月的弧度，水沿着侧脸的弧度流下，最后吊在他漂亮的下颌角上。大平祥生一直都很想亲亲鹤房脸上的痣，他觉得那很性感，尤其是接吻之际鹤房迫近他的时候，他觉得那些印记似乎是一种能蛊惑人心的生命存在。

大平又想起昨晚那个令人窒息的吻。他想不止是鹤房，自己也快被折磨坏了。他有些控制不住自己糟糕的思绪，心里想着自己得离鹤房远点，于是对木全说，自己有点不舒服先回房间了。木全关切地问他怎么了出什么事了，要不要陪他去医院。大平叫他不必担心，自己只是在热的地方待久了有些缺氧，出去待一会儿就好。

笑闹的间隙鹤房往之前大平所在的方向看去，却发现人已经不见了，环顾四周也没找到他的身影，于是抓住了木全问他看见大平了吗，木全便说大平有点缺氧就先回去休息了。鹤房听了有些着急，说大平不舒服怎么不告诉他啊。木全安慰他说应该不严重，大平休息一下应该就会好。但鹤房还是不敢放心，他走出了水池简单冲洗一下，穿好衣服就往房间走去。

他轻轻把门打开，屋内一片漆黑，鹤房能听见从房间一角传来的呼吸声，以为是大平睡着了，于是小心地合上门，轻手轻脚地绕过廊厅。  
鹤房汐恩走近后发觉越来越不对劲，大平的不规律的喘息中带着短促又急速的抽气，和轻不可闻的呻吟声，带着钩子往鹤房心眼里钻。他意识到大平好像自己在干什么坏事。

“祥生？”鹤房叫了一声，抬手把灯打开。  
然后他就看见了把自己裹在被子里，满脸通红惊慌失措的大平。

“你...你怎么回来了？”  
“不回来怎么能知道你在做什么好事啊。”鹤房大跨步走到了床边，从被子里把大平捞出来，伸手就往大平的浴衣里摸去。  
他一下子就摸到了一根翘起的性器。

“你做什么呢，不是说身体不舒服吗？”鹤房把大平抵在床头，吻了吻他的眼角，手上的动作却不停，他把大平的浴衣下摆掀开，拉下内裤，手中的性器彻底暴露在空气中，他的指尖从龟头抚过，在中心的小口边缘逡巡一会儿，顺着柱身向下，捏了捏大平的囊袋。  
大平被感官和心理刺激得缩成一团，他掐着鹤房的肩，一句话也说不出来，羞赧得几乎要把脸埋在自己身体里。

“怎么，敢自己摸就不敢说了吗？”鹤房加重了手里的力度，两根手指在龟头凸起的一环来回揉捏，再从顶端顺着向下捋。他见大平紧咬着嘴唇一声不吭，甚至不敢看他，有些不满，便继续逗他：“说呀，到底是看见什么了这么有兴致？”  
他凑上前去含住大平轻颤的耳垂，上面还挂着一个月牙坠子，随着他舌尖的舔舐轻轻摇摆。他的余光中看见大平睫毛扑簌簌地扇动着，似乎是落在大平身上的两只蝴蝶。

“想着你...想着你弄的。”大平垂着眸子小声说道，似乎是下定了什么决心。

这回轮到鹤房不知所措了。他没想到大平会这么直白的说出口，一时间微微怔愣。

大平看着鹤房错愕的呆样子，心里痒痒的，他终于把想法付诸了实践，舔了舔鹤房脸上的痣。他舔得细腻又认真，让这个行为看起来并不像是调情，更像是一种讨好的亲昵。鹤房从他这种不带情色意味的行为中感受到了什么，他问道：“你想让我帮你吗？”  
大平觉得自己真的堕落了，但他还是点了点头。

鹤房的温热的嘴覆上他阴茎的那一刻，大平感受到了一种前所未有的刺激。他闭紧双眼，呼吸骤然停止，身体忍不住僵直缩紧，两只手放在身侧死死抓着床单。他感觉鹤房的舌尖轻点着他的铃口，口腔前进又后退，吞吐着头部。慢慢的，鹤房感觉大平逐渐放松了下来，呼吸渐渐平稳，于是揉捏起他的阴囊。他小心谨慎地呵护着那里，像是手握着脆弱的小生命体。鹤房循序渐进地含起柱身，灵活的舌头上下舔弄。大平感觉鹤房的舌头一遍遍重重碾过他系带的位置，他闷哼出声，浑身的神经都叫嚣着冲破皮肤，他的腰瞬间被灭顶的快感压迫着塌软下来，却又感觉自己在很诚实地往鹤房嘴里送，顶着鹤房给他深喉。  
太羞耻了，他想。

高潮的时候他整个人颤抖着释放在鹤房嘴里。鹤房安抚似的捏了捏大平的虎口，看着捂着脸的大平觉得可爱极了，于是和他交换了一个绵长又腥膻的吻。

“不然...我帮你吧。”大平拦住要去厕所解决自己生理问题的鹤房说。  
鹤房犹豫地停下脚步，他没答话，发红的脸和耳根却狠狠出卖了他，心口呲呲地往外冒着热气。  
大平见他没有说话，以为是他不愿意，有点着急地拉住鹤房的手，说：“我们做吧。我想了想，是不是二十岁其实真的没有那么必要，年龄只是个相对的界限，我觉得我们已经足够成熟了，完全可以为自己负责。”  
这都是借口，大平心想。重要的是，我是真的很喜欢你，迫不及待地想拥有一整个你。

鹤房笑着扑倒了他，像一只如愿以偿的大型犬一样对着主人又舔又咬，闹够了才对大平说：“那怎么办，我已经想好要等到二十岁之后了。虽然你这样说我是真的很开心，但正因为那是珍贵的，所以才不能是现在。”  
他想自己和大平的第一次应该是夜景与落地窗，鲜花与红酒，以及准备好的两人，而不是屈居在这样一个狭小的单人床上，担忧着会不会有突如其来的不速之客，或者被恶趣味地听了墙根。

他吻着大平光洁的背，在大平并起的大腿间冲刺，大平感觉鹤房碾过自己的穴口和会阴，最后顶在自己的囊袋底端，顶得他微微出神，仰起脖颈发出满足的喟叹。鹤房抱着大平的腰喘息着，喷出的精液洒在了大平的小腹上，大腿上，在床上留下湿漉漉的印记。  
好想一直这样在一起啊，大平窝在鹤房怀里想。

窗外是落日，在这个短暂的日夜交叠里，爱人之间确认了相互的永恒性。他们想，他们的确值得最好的。

end.

彩蛋：

又被迫住在一屋栓楼の场合(??木²

木全：xql真恶心，想吐。  
金城：poker·我真的经历太多了所以·face


End file.
